Lovely Tears
by Lys Drapsmann
Summary: Once upon a time, a Weeping Angel became friends with Alfie Owens. (One shot)


**WHAT? A not Supernatural fanfiction!? Impossible!**

**I can do whatever I want with weeping angels cause this is fan fiction. If I want them to talk and be friends with humans, they can talk and be friends with humans.**

* * *

**Lovely Tears**

Contrary to rather stereotypical, popular belief, Weeping Angels weren't just hungry killers. They didn't live to only feed, they had feelings too. They hated, they were sad, and they felt afraid. But they were also happy, they also were kind, and they also loved. One example of how wrong that was was Mary, a weeping angel that cared for and became friends with a human.

It started when Alfie Owens was sixteen and coming home from school. He had noticed that their neighbors, the Johnsons, had gotten a new statue. It was of an angel, and he had looked at it until it hurt his neck to turn around so far.

"Beautiful..." He murmured to himself about the statue, before turning his head forward and narrowly dodging a STOP sign.

Mary considered that friendship at first sight, even though Alfie didn't know it yet.

**(LOVELY TEARS)**

It was after dinner that he actually realized what he was getting into, all because he gave a staue a second glance. He had gone upstairs and was getting ready to finish up his homework, when he saw a stone angel sitting on his bed. Alfie was surprised, of course he was there was a statue in his room; but he was surprised enough to rub his eyes, and even more surprised when he heard a voice.

"My name is Mary."

He brought his hands away from his eyes and looked to the statue, holding back a swear word or eleven. Was it even a statue? Alfie moved closer, about to touch the thing to make sure it wasn't just some squishy person playing a trick on him. It had only taken a blink, and the statue had moved away from him.

He had returned to rubbing his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Statues didn't just move! As his hands moved against closed eyes, the voice came back.

"Don't open your eyes, or I can't talk to you." The voice, Mary, had explained. Going against all logic of opening his eyes and making sure he wasn't being killed, Alfie kept his eyes closed, nodding. "Thank you for the compliment before."

"Er, you're... um, you're welcome?" He replied, not sure exactly what to say. Alfie swore he heard a snort from Mary, but he didn't comment about it. "Ah, what... What are you?"

"Your room is nice." She complimented, changing the subject. Alfie, having memorizing the design of said bedroom, had moved blindly to his bed, sitting down. Even though she was discarding his question, he accepted the statement with a thank you, keeping his eyes closed as his head turned to where she was. "Did you draw this yourself?"

He opened his eyes, not sure what she was asking about, and was still startled to see a statue pointing to a drawing on his wall. It was of a blue box, only coming up to his waist, and a man with floppy hair. Alfie blushed lightly, ashamed that the trash can wasn't covering it today.

"Ah, yeah, when I was four or something." He admitted, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. "Dad always told me stories about a man with floppy brown hair and his blue phone box when I was younger. I've been trying to get rid of it for years, but now it refuses to wash off."

She only gave a small 'ah' to the explanation, and was about to say more when a voice shouted up to them. It was Sophie, his mother, wondering what was going on. By the sounds of her footsteps, she was coming upstairs.

"Goodbye, Alfie."

He opened his eyes right before the door opened, revealing his mother's head as it poked in.

"Alfie, was someone up here?" She asked, looking around. "You didn't tell me you brought a friend."

"No, mum, I was just talking over the computer." He told her, happy that he often forgot to shut down and close his laptop on his desk. She only nodded, still sceptical, before returning back to cleaning up the house.

Alfie and Mary talked often enough whether it was sharing stories or just enjoying each other's company. The human had quickly stopped thinking that something was wrong with the fact that he was friends with a statue when he realized how human she acted ("I don't act human, you act Weeping Angel-y."). He had been talking about how his friend, Joshua, and how he spilled paint down Emily's shirt at school. There was a slight giggle from Mary, and everything was normal until their conversation was interrupted with the slight sound of movement and the feeling of something on his cheek. He opened his eyes suddenly and turned to see what it was, scrambling away in case it was something dangerous.

"Oh, sorry. You scared me for a second." He apologized, realizing that it was Mary. Alfie closed his eyes once more, now knowing that it wasn't anything that would put him in danger. He expected a small sound that showed she accepted his apology, maybe an 'It's okay,' but the room was silent. "Mary?"

When he got no reply, Alfie opened his eyes, looking around. She was no where to be seen. He went downstairs quickly, leaping over the last three steps and ignoring the yell to be careful that dad was giving him. Pulling open the front door, Alfie walked into the night air, calling out for Mary. Craig and Sophie had followed their son, worried about what had gotten into him, and watched as his shoulders sagged and he went back inside.

Craig gave one last look around, before jumping a bit. Had that... Had that statue been there before? Across the street? He blinked, and the stone angel disappeared.

**(LOVELY TEARS)**

A quiet whooshing sound woke Alfie up two nights later. He hadn't been sleeping well anyways, worried about what had happened to Mary. The human went to his window, looking around as best as possible until his eyes landed on a blue box on the side of the road. He glanced to the drawing he had on his wall, the one that was hidden behind a trashcan, before returning his gaze to the box.

Alfie stayed at the window, just watching the box, before a voice called out his name.

"Mary?" He asked suddenly, turning around. Sure enough, there was the familiar statue there, and he closed his eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, Alfie. But the Doctor has arrived." She said, as if it explained everything. "I have to go."

Alfie was about to question what was going on, what she meant, until the door opened suddenly. He opened his eyes, looking at the intruders, and was surprised that it was the same floppy haired man that was drawn on his wall, with an upset and slightly scared Craig behind him.

When he gave the room a second glance, then a look out the window, Alfie realized that Mary was gone.


End file.
